A gift for fear
by Arkham Cat
Summary: On a quiet night John is interupted by his partner whith a gift for him. A gift that shall better his spreading of fear on gotham.


A/N, I own nothing. Reviews are always welcome.

The rain against the window seals were all that was heard through the rooms of the lone Gotham apartment. Said apartment that was normally shared by the infamous Scarecrow and Riddler.Tonight however only Doctors Johnathan Crane inhabited its contents. Edward having been off in his own laboratory hideaway for the past few nights.

Giving Jonathan no other indication of what he was doing save for, 'something important, and thrilling'.

To say the contents of said clue weren't concerning to the former psychologist would be an entire lie. Instead of worrying about what the riddle obsessed man was up to, Jonathan decided to get caught up on his reading he had neglected due to work and his extroverted partner. He has read through four of the eight books waiting on his desk already in his time of quietness.

Just as he was about to turn the page to a new chapter a loud impatient knocking sounds from the door. Sighing Jonathan stood up to answer after placing a tattered bookmark on his page.

"Yes, how may I help ya?" The former psychologist asked boardly, his drawl carrying out thickly, not bothering to see who it was even as he opened the door.

"Happy anniversary john!" The voice of Edward Nygma sounded as he shoved a dark colored wrapped box into the tallers chest.

Jonathan gasped as the box made contact with his chest, reaching up to take it gently from the riddlers grasp confusion set on his face. "Anniversary Edward?"

Huffing Edward began tapping his foot on the concrete floor outside the apartment door. "Yes of course, it's been two years from when we had first got together you dolt!"

A slight embarrassed blush crossed the doctors cheeks. "I had no idea that was today, I'm afraid I have nothing to give ya in return Ed." His words would sound cold to anyone other than Edward who knew the hint of change in the others accent. His drawl grew thicker when embarrassed or upset. The good doctor felt shame for forgetting the date.

"No harm done, John. You can just make it up to me in some form, now go on, open your gift!" Edward said encouragingly shoving jonathan to the couch, shutting the door behind himself as he entered the dark apartments living room. It was dimly lit by two lamps, one on the table by the couch, the other standing tall near the front door.

Chuckling Jonathan sat down, offering Ed the cushion beside him. "I shal, I shall. Now won't ya come join me? For it was ya who gifted it to me after all."

"Of course!" Swiftly Edward moved to sit beside his partner, legs crossing as he leaned back to watch Johnathan open the given gift. "Go on now!" He encouraged again with a wave of his gloved hand.

Shaking his head, a gentle smile on his face, one only seen by the other who sat on the couch, Jonathan careful unwrapped the gift. Ripping it caused a mess he did not wish to clean up.

Peering inside revealed a glove like contraption, needle like injectors at the tips of where the fingers would go. Tubes connected those injectors to canaster like containers on the sides of the arm part of the glove. It quite frankly looked like something off a horror movie, like Silent Hill or something of the like.

Humming softly Jonathan gingerly picked the metal contraption out of its box to better inspect. "What is this Edward?" He asked, with morbid curiosity.

Grinning from ear to ear, Edward took the contraption out of his hands gently to explain. "Why my dear John, this is a 'fear gauntlet' of my own design. You see" Edward began pointing to the canisters. "You will put your toxins here, and it shall flow out through these tubes here, and into the syringes to be injected into any poor unfortunate soul you so choose by simply pressing this trigger here with your thumb." Edward demonstrated by clicking the trigger, by doing so the pumps under the syringes were able to move up pushing air out of the top. "Had there been toxin inside, it would have been jet out exactly like the air was." Edward finished his explanation, handing the new gadget back to the former doctor. "Edward, thank you. Thank you so much." Jonathan said, sincerity deep in his voice.

The other grinned more, a sense of pride permeating off of him. "You are most welcome! I do hope you enjoy the little thing, may it aid you well in spreading fear throughout Gotham city."

"I'm positive it shall." Jonathan responded looking back up at the other from the gauntlet.

"I shall certainly make it up to ya, for forgetting our anniversary."

Smirking Edward retorted with a wave of his hand. "Of course you shall, in waves I'd assume for I did go above and beyond for you my dear." He finished with a wink.

"Yes, Yes ya did. An for that I am beyond grateful and even more so sorry for forgetting." Jonathan stopped for a moment in thought, smiling softly he finished. "For now though, I'll just give ya what I can." With that, Johnathan leaned over to kiss the other gently, expressing both his gratitude and love for the genius.

After parting Edward smiled up fondly.

"Apology accepted."


End file.
